Talk:The Snow Queen/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170705204457
Kagome wore a beautiful forest green sleeveless dress with silver designs all over, forest green gloves with silver and black shoes. Her hair was done up fancy (like Elsa's hair at her coronation), and a beautiful tiara on top. The snow picks up and starts to come down hard in a blizzard. Pushing through the blizzard...lose the way...then well above the snow-line, a small figure climbs the highest peak of the northern moutans. It's Kagome. Finally, she stops, looks around. Catches her breath and sings... The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen Starts walking Again A kingdom far away, And it looks like I'm the Princess. She stops at the words 'I'm the Princess' The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried! She crosses her arms at 'heaven knows I tried' then continues walking. Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they Takes off her glove and throws it into the air know! Let it go, let it go Kagome lets snow flakes come out of her left hand then her right Can't hold it back anymore Creates a snowman that looks like the one she and Miroku made as kids Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door! Lets more snow out of her hands and into the sky, maks the snow fall. I don't care Blows snow to her right with her hands What they're going to say Then to her left Let the storm rage on, The cold never bothered me anyway! Kagome continues to walk. She takes of her cloak that she took befor leaving the castle. It's funny how some distance Makes everything seem small Kagome walks backwards And the fears that once controlled me Can't get to me at all! Turns back around and runs close to the edge. It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through She shoots streams of snow towards the edge and made a small staircase. No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm FREE! Runs to the stairs, steps on the first step and it instantly turns to ice. Let it go, let it go I am one with the wind and sky Let it go, let it go You'll never see me cry! Kagome stretches out her hands and runs up the steps make the stairs longer and reached the top of the side of the moutan. Here I stand And here I'll stay Let the storm rage on! Kagome runs to the middle and stomps her right foot on the snowy ground and a gigantic ice snowflake appeared. She lifts her hands into the air and the ice snowflake started to rise and an Ice palace started to form. My power flurries through the air into the ground In the Ice Palace Kagome dances, her right hand moves around and designs appear on the walls, then the ground. The gigantic Ice snowflake is illuminated. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around Beautiful ice designs clime the walls. And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast A gigantic chandelier made of ice appears. I'm never going back, The past is in the past! Kagome takes off her teara and throws it away. Let it go, let it go Kagome pulls at her hair and the french braid falls down her back and she has the braid fall down her left shoulder. And I'll rise like the break of dawn Kagome has ice cover her dress and it climes up making a ruffle dress with a sweetheart neckline, and sleeveless. Let it go, let it go That perfect girl is gone! Kagome walks towards the balcony. Here I stand In the light of day Kagome stops at the railing. Let the storm rage on, The cold never bothered me anyway! She turns around and walks back inside her new home. The doors shutting behind her and her old life.